Doctors : Re-Upload
by MaelstromNamikaze
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko merupakan seorang dokter bedah yang genius, bagaimana tidak ? Ia mendapatkan gelarnya di usia yang masih sangat muda yaitu 26 tahun, harusnya banyak rumah sakit yang akan memperebutkannya bukan ? Namun tidak seperti itu yang terjadi, dirinya yang seorang genius kalah dengan para dokter yang memiliki koneksi dan orangtuanya merupakan petinggi negara. Re-Upload!


Doctors

Summary : Uzumaki Naruko merupakan seorang dokter bedah yang genius, bagaimana tidak ? Ia mendapatkan gelarnya di usia yang masih sangat muda yaitu 26 tahun, harusnya banyak rumah sakit yang akan memperebutkannya bukan ? Namun tidak seperti itu yang terjadi, dirinya yang seorang genius kalah dengan para dokter yang memiliki koneksi dan orangtuanya merupakan petinggi negara. Akankah ia dapat membuktikan pada dunia bahwa kemampuan dapat mengalahkan kekuasaan ? Atau…

AN : Semua tokoh, alur, latar dan peristiwa merupakan peristiwa belaka. Mohon maaf sebelumnya apabila ada kesalahan dalam penggunaan istilah medis maupun prosedurnya karena saya sendiri bukan dokter. Fict ini terinspirasi dari drama Hospital Ship, Cross dan Descendants of the Sun. Pairings Undecided.

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : Alur Mainstream, Typo, OOC, Fem Naru

Don't Like Don't Read

X

 **27 tahun yang lalu…**

 _"Minato-sama, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu ," ucap seorang wanita berambut merah kepada seorang pria berambut pirang. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah ruangan kantor, si pria duduk di belakang sebuah meja kerja, sementara si wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya._

 _"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kushina ?" tanya Minato yang sedang fokus pada laptop di depannya._

 _"Begini, a-aku…" Kushina tergagap sambil menunduk dan memegangi perutnya._ _Mendengar sekretarisnya bersikap tidak biasanya, Minato pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada wanita._

 _"Kau kenapa ?"_

 _"A-aku ha-hamil…"_

 _Mata Minato melebar saking terkejutnya akan kata – kata yang diucapkan Kushina. "Tapi, kau kan belum menikah, siapakah ayahnya?"_

 _"Ayah anak ini adalah an-anda.."_

 _"APA?! Jangan bercanda Kushina, yang benar saja." Minato menggebrak mejanya dengan keras. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah menidurimu,Kushina."_

 _"Aku tidak bercanda, Minato. Kau mungkin tidak mengingatnya tapi sebulan yang lalu setelah acara pesta perayaan ketika perusahaan kita memenangkan tender, kita sama – sama mabuk berat, lalu.."_

 _"TIDAK ! waktu itu kau mabuk mungkin saja kau salah mengenali pria yang menidurimu" ucapan Kushina terpotong oleh teriakan Minato yang kini telah berdiri dan menghampiri Kushina. "Citra perusahaan ini dapat jatuh bila ada pegawainya ada yang hamil diluar nikah, kau harus menggugurkannya, atau.."_

 _ **PLAKK !**_

 _Dengan air mata yang bercucuran di pipinya, Kushina menampar Minato. "Aku mungkin mabuk, tapi aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang yang merenggut keperawanan ku, dan TIDAK! aku tidak akan menggugurkanya!"_

 _"Dasar penipu ! Aku mabuk malam itu dan pagi harinya aku memang terbangun di kamar hotel itu, tapi tidak ada siapapun ! tidak ada kau maupun wanita lain di kamarku. Kalau kau tidak mau menggugurkan kandunganmu, lebih baik kau pergi dari kantor ini !"_

 _"Terserah bila kau tidak percaya, pagi itu aku segera pergi karena aku tidak mau merusak CITRA mu bila ada orang yang melihat kita. Baiklah aku akan pergi dari sini, Demi Tuhan Minato, kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu hari ini !" Kekecewaan yang tertera di wajah Kushina ketika mendengar penolakkan dari Minato kini berubah menjadi Keberanian seorang Ibu yang melindungi buah hatinya. Seketika itupu Kushina pergi dari kantor itu meninggalkan Minato yang kacau pikirannya._

 _"Hah.." Minato mengusap wajahnya untuk meghilangkan pikiran kacaunya, dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya._ _Dan itulah terkakhir kali Minato melihat Kushina._

X

"Saya pesan 2 Americano dan 2 Tuna Sandwich." Seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata aquamarine berjalan dari kasir, membawa nampan berisi pesanannya menuju sebuah meja di pojok restoran fast food itu. Di meja itu terdapat seorang gadis yang juga berambut pirang sedang fokus pada laptopnya."Bisakah kau berhenti sejenak, Naruko ? Ini adalah hari libur kita, tapi kau daritadi tak berhenti memandangi laptopmu itu. Kau taukan, kalau jarang jarang kita bisa memiliki hari libur dan keluar makan seperti ini, karena hampir setiap saat kita harus menangani para pasien. Dan juga.." Sederet omelan meluncur dari bibir sang gadis bermata aquamarine itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, hentikan omelan itu Ino, orang – orang sedang memperhatikanmu." Gadis yang dipanggil naruko itupun menutup laptopnya, iris sapphire –nya menatap sahabatnya yang kini sudah menghentikan omelannya. Iapun mengambil Tuna Sandwich dan Americano miliknya.

"Hais kau ini, memangnya apa sih yang sedang kau pelajari ? Kenapa kau serius sekali ? Kita harus memanfaatkan hari libur kita sebaik mungkin, kita tidak tahukan kapan akan ada pasien darurat maupun kecelakan, jadi.."

 **CRASHH ! DUAR !**

Belum selesai Ino berbicara, sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang melaju kencang keluar dari jalan dan menabrak trotoar, mobil sedan itu lalu terguling – guling dan berhenti dalam kondisi terbalik. Orang – orang disekitar segera mengerumuni mobil itu.

Ino dan Naruko pun segera meninggalkan makanan mereka dan berlari menuju mobil yang terguling itu. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17 an, banyak luka – luka disekitar tubuhnya dan ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Permisi, permisi, aku adalah seorang dokter, Ino, cepat panggil ambulan," Naruko melewati para kerumunan orang di sekitar mobil itu.

"Hai! Halo, tolong segera kirimkan ambulan terjadi kecelakan di jalan Kitamachi, Shinjuku, satu korban kritis, tolong cepat," Ino pun segera menelepon ambulan lalu membantu Naruko memeriksa korban.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Naruko ?"

"Ia tidak sadarkan diri, nadinya masih ada, tapi sangat lemah, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan ambulan untuk tiba disini ?" Naruko menunduk dan mengecek nadi korban melalui jendela mobil yang kacanya sudah pecah.

"Ambulan baru akan tiba 10 menit lagi"

 **ZZZ!ZZZ!**

"Sial gasnya bocor, kita harus mengevakuasi korban sebelum mobil ini meledak. Tolong kalian menyingkir segera, ada kebocoran gas!" teriak Naruko kepada orang – orang di sekitar mobil itu. Dengan seketika orang – orang itupun berlari berhamburan. Naruko dan Ino pun mencoba untuk membuka pintu mobil namun pintunya macet, mereka pun mencoba untuk merusak pintu tersebut.

 **SRINGG!**

"Kuso!" Sebuah percikan api mulai muncul pada mobil yang terbalik itu. Api itu dengan cepat membesar dan ..

 **BOOMM !**

Ledakan mobil itu menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras, dan membuat orang – orang di sekitar situ kaget. Raut wajah mereka menunjukkan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Mereka saling bertanya apa yang terjadi pada kedua gadis yang tengah berusaha menolong si korban kecelakaan, walaupun mereka orang asing tetap saja orang – orang itu mengkhawatirkannya.

Namun, hati mereka akhirnya sedikit tenang ketika melihat siluet orang berjalan menjauh dari mobil yang terbakar itu. Terlihat Naruko dan Ino memapah sang korban.

Setelah agak jauh dari mobil yang terbakar tersebut mereka membaringkannya di jalan, Naruko meletakkan dua jarinya pada leher pemuda tersebut untuk kembali memeriksa denyut nadinya. Sementara itu Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakan flashlight-nya, dengan satu tangan ia membuka kelopak mata pemuda itu dan mengarahkan ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah pupilnya bereaksi terhadap cahaya.

"Nadinya semakin melemah, bagaimana dengan pupilnya ?" Naruko melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, menyadari bahwa sudah hampir sepuluh menit sejak Ino memanggil ambulans.

"Pupilnya masih bereaksi terhadap cahaya, kuharap tidak terjadi apa – apa dengan otaknya."

"Tolong atur jalan nafasnya, aku akan melakukan CPR," dengan tangan kanan menangkup tangan kirinya, Naruko mulai melakukan CPR, sementara Ino mendongakkan kepala pemuda itu dan membuka mulutnya untuk membuka jalur nafasnya. Setelah melakukan 30 kompresi, Naruko kembali mengecek nadinya.

 _"Detak jantungnya tidak membaik, ia tidak memiliki luka luar yang parah, pupilnya masih bereaksi yang menunjukkan bahwa batang otaknya tidak mengalami masalah, apa kira – kira yang menyebabkan alat vitalnya menurun,"_ Naruko menyingkap kaos yang digunakan pemuda itu, menekan beberapa titik di abdomennya, _"rusuknya dan paru – parunya baik - baik saja, dan ia tidak mengalami sesak nafas, berarti bukan pneumothorax, sepertinya bukan hemothorax juga, tsch, dengan tidak adanya alat seperti ini akan sulit untuk mendiagnosisnya,"_ namun ketika ia menutup kembali kaos pemuda itu, iris sapphirenya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di bagian leher pemuda itu sehingga ia memicingkan matanya, _" vena jugularisnya membengkak, kemungkinan besar ini…"_

 **NGUINGG ! NGUING !**

Bunyi ambulans terdengar disusul dengan beberapa petugas medis yang segera mendatangi Naruko dan Ino. Mereka segera meletakkan tandu, "Apakah kalian dokter ?" pertanyaan mereka dijawab dengan anggukan dari Naruto, "Ya, tolong cek tekanan darahnya."

Dengan segera para petugas itu mengecek tekanan darah pemuda itu, "Tekanan darahnya rendah," mendengar perkataan petugas medis itu Naruko mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, kurasa ia mengalami tamponade Jantung." Ino dan para petugas medis itu melebarkan matanya.

"Apa anda yakin ?" Para petugas medis dibantu Naruko dan Ino mengangkat pemuda itu keatas brankar dan membawanya ke dalam ambulans.

"Ya, penurunan tekanan darah,pembengkakkan vena jugularis, dan penurunan suara jantung. Gejalanya memenuhi kriteria Trias Beck, berarti ini tamponade jantung."

"Anda berasal dari rumah sakit mana ?" Petugas itu menanyai Naruko ketika gadis itu hendak masuk ke dalam ambulans juga. Naruko pun mengeluarkan sebuah name tag yang menunjukkan identitasnya, "Uzumaki Naruko, dokter Koto Hospital."

"Apakah kita harus membawanya kesana ?"

"Tidak, kondisinya terlalu parah, ia tidak akan bertahan selama itu, tolong ke Konoha International Hospital saja." Naruko melirik jam tangannya memperkirakan waktu yang dimiliki sang korban.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Naruko pun segera naik ke dalam ambulans itu, tetapi sebelum ia menutup pintunya ia berbicara kepada Ino, " Lanjutkan makanmu, setelah mengantarnya aku akan kembali."

"Ta-tapi.." Belum selesai Ino berkata, pintu ambulans itu sudah terlanjur tertutup dan melesat di tengah keramaian kota Tokyo.

X

Di depan Konoha International Hospital terlihat beberapa dokter dan suster yang sedang menunggu dengan khawatir, pasalnya mereka mendapat kabar bahwa ada seorang korban kecelakaan dalam kondisi kritis. Tak lama kemudian bunyi sirine diikuti dengan sebuah ambulans berhenti di depan mereka, dengan segera mereka membuka pintu ambulans dan mengeluarkan brankarnya. Mereka segera mendorong brankar tersebut ke ruang operasi.

"Tekanan darah dan suara jantung melemah, vena jugularisnya membengkak, ia mengalami tamponade jantung akibat benturan yang terjadi saat kecelakaan, tidak ada tanda – tanda kerusakan batang otak karena pupilnya masih bereaksi." Para dokter dan suster yang sedang mendorong brankar itu menengokkan kepala mereka ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang ikut membantu mereka.

"Kau seorang dokter?" tanya salah seorang suster yang mengira bahwa gadis tersebut adalah anggota keluarga korban.

"Ya, dan kurasa kita harus sedikit lebih cepat, kita tidak mau kehilangan cucu walikota Tokyo bukan ?"

"APA ?" Mendengar bahwa yang sedang sekarat adalah cucu walikota Tokyo membuat mereka semakin cepat mendorong brankar tersebut. Mereka segera memasukkannya ke dalam ruang operasi untuk menanganinya.

Naruko yang melihat bahwa pemuda itu sudah ditangani, segera mendudukkan diri di kursi rumah sakit dan menghela nafas, "Hah, hari libur apanya."

Ketika hendak mengambil ponselnya ia baru menyadari bahwa lengan kirinya mengeluarkan darah , melihatnya dengan lebih teliti menunjukkan bahwa lengannya tergores oleh kaca mobil, ia pun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tas selempangnya dan mengusap lenganngya.

"Tsch, kau ini dokter macam apa Naruko masa tidak menyadarinya? Das- ouch," Ia meringis ketika mulai merasakan sakit di lengannya karena adrenalin dalam tubuhnya sudah hilang. _"Semoga saja tidak membutuhkan jahitan."_

Sambil menekan lengannya, Naruko menyelempangkan tasnya dan berdiri untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan,

"Hei!" Naruko menengokkan kepalanya dan mendapati bahwa salah seorang dokter yang tadi ikut menangani cucu walikota memanggilnya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya, ia memiliki kulit pucat dan rambut hitam klimis.

"Yaa ? Ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Naruko mengerutkan alisnya, ia ingin segera pulang, menangani lukanya, lalu menghabiskan sisa hari liburnya di atas kasur empuknya, oh dan jangan lupa tentang bagian menghubungi temannya yang super duper cerewet itu. Tetapi kedatangan pemuda ini membuat Naruko merasa bahwa semua rencananya itu tidak akan berjalan dengan sempurna.

"Siapa namamu? Kau dokter dimana ? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui bahwa ia adalah cucu walikota kita?" Pemuda itu sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Naruko.

"Aku hanya seorang dokter biasa yang kebetulan berada di dekat kejadian, aku bisa mengetahuinya sebagai cucu walikota dengan cara yang sama aku bisa mengetahui bahwa kau adalah Shimura Sai, putra Anggota Kongres Shimura Danzo. Sekarang karena aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, bolehkah aku pergi ?" Naruko mulai kesal sekarang, sepertinya rasa nyeri di lengannya membuatnya sedikit lebih tidak sabaran. Ia lekas membalikan badannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Tu-tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?" Sai menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih lengan Naruko, dan matanya menangkap sapu tangan Naruko yang kini sudah berwarna merah. "Lenganmu terluka, aku akan mengobatinya, kemarilah."

"Terima kasih, tetapi aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri, aku permisi." Naruko membalikkan badan kemudian sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi salam dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sai yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kau sangat menarik, Nona Galak."

X

Glosarium :

1\. CPR : Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation (CPR) adalah usaha untuk mengembalikan fungsi pernafasan dan fungsi sirkulasi serta penanganan akibat terhentinya fungsi atau denyut jantung pada orang-orang yang mengalami kegagalan total tiba-tiba. Biasanya dilakukan dengan menekan menggunakan kedua tangan dengan 100 kompresi/menit kira kira sedalam 2 inchi (5cm). Setiap 30 kompresikompresi/tekanan buka jalan nafas.

2.Pneumothorax : istilah medis untuk terkumpulnya udara pada rongga pleura, yaitu rongga tipis yang dibatasi dua selaput pleura di antara paru-paru dan dinding dada.

3\. Hemothorax : kondisi adanya darah di dalam rongga pleura. Asal darah tersebut dapat dari dinding dada,parenkim paru, jantung, atau pembuluh darah besar.

4\. Vena Jugularis : pembuluh darah vena yang terletak di leher yang berfungsi untuk mengalirkan darah dari kepala, otak, wajah dan leher menuju jantung.

5\. Trias Beck : kriteria berupa hipotensi, distensi (pembengkakkan) vena, suara jantung menjauh .

6\. Tamponade Jantung : merupakan tipe akut dari efusi perikard di mana cairan berakumulasi di perikardium. Jika jumlah cairan meningkat dengan lambat (misalnya pada kasus hipotiroid) kantong perikard dapat melebar untuk meningkatkan volumenya sebelum tamponadeterjadi.

Silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran kalian !

Arigatou, Jaa-ne !

MN.

TBC


End file.
